Ark 18 Episode 24: Above The Law
As the citizens of KC made they way through the cold streets there was a man watching them from up above wearing a ruby red trench coat, as he watched the them the older man would place a finger to his head as he said" Micheal you sure this guy gonna show i don't want to miss Wild N out for nothing " Hearing the older man talk Michel would chime in "Shut Up now it seems the police have the male inside in holding all you have to do is take care of him remember he's being taken over so be careful with Jin." Hearing Micheal Jin nodded as he removed his trench coat which showed an Police outfit seeing in order to get inside Jin needed to bypass as a cop. Landing down on the streets Jin made his way inside the station looking around at all the cells it felt weird he knew it was only one guy but he felt weird something he hasn't felt before. Than as a few cops stopped him he pulled out an fake badge as he said "Im new names Nick cann...Callous yeah Nick Callous." :-___- Really Nick callous I knew I should of made these ID's: "Okay Nick Im taking your here for the new guy that came in last night.." "Yes I am...Now tell me what happen as we walk." Jin said following the Police officer "Well Nick it seemed he killed over a dozen of people before we caught him, seeing the victims it seemed he ate their faces, I never seen anything like it." :Hm..Jin Maybe were dealing with something different.." As they begun to pass the cells there was one cell that caught Jins eyes seeing there was a male looking at the wall but he could feel a deep energy inside him. As Jin passed he swore he heard the words come from his mouth. "Priest you shouldn't have came." But he wasnt able to stop seeing the cop in front of him had the door opened for him to follow as Jin stepped inside he saw the male in chains his face had dried blood all over his face. "Heh...Sooo you came It's about time Priest now the real fun can began." Just as the male spoke the lights begun to flicker as the ground also began to shake thats when he noticed it was a trap as he heard the voices of the chainned male speak. "Attenrobendum eos, ad consiendrum, ad ligandum eos, potiter et solvendum, et ad, congregontum eos, 'coram me." Seeing this the cop that was next to Jin began to shake in fear as Jin knew he had to protect the people in hear as he than saw an fire ax on the wall he quickly grabbed the handle and swung it cutting the figures head clean off which caused the cop to yell in fright. "GO Gather everyone here and lock this place down...NOW!" Seeing this the cop heard Jin and begun to run pulling the fire alarm but nothing happen and that's when Jin knew it was too late he knew by this time the oni's would of been inside already. Rushing out the door and passing the cell from before Jin would notice the male from before still in the cell as he said "Who are you!..Are you apart of this?" Before he would get an answer a loud scream would be heard in the main hall which caused Jin to jet off towards the noise as he made it to the seen Jin he saw a sight of horror about hundred of cops would laid down on the ground but only one man was standing with a black trench coat and black shades. "Well Preist...Looks like I have you all to myself..Shame it has to end this way and after im done with you Im going to Greece to handle a little someone but I just had to have payback from 10 years ago." Hearing that Jin would remember back when he was with Duke and fought the oni it seemed he was back for revenge. Seeing this Jin would chuckle as he said "Well seeing I didn't bring my sword I can play with you..." Before Jin finished his sentence the oni rushed towards him at high speed grabbing him in the neck and lifted him high in the air before slamming him hard in the air which caused Jin to gasp for air. This guy was faster than last time he thought to himself as his body slammed hard against the floor, he lifted his upper body as he wrapped his legs around the neck of the figure attempting to choke him out. As he was struggling the ONi than lifted Jin with all his might as he tossed him towards the left side of the room. "UPH!" As he quickly stood the oni sent barrage of punches that would send powerful shock waves through Jin's body Which made his chest area almost caved in. 3 punches in total each punch flowing into the next as they wrecked each other. The oni was so fast that it felt like it was more than one as Jin was now in mid air due to the punches the Oni sent Two strikes to the gut which sent Jin threw the wall of the Prison which landed him in the cell with the other figure seeing this the jail mate would easily move to the side chucking. "Oh boy HDTV" Now coughing up blood Jin would roll his eyes as he heard Micheal in his head :Jin what are you doing you need to get back in the game." "Yeah Yeah Yeah." Once the ONI Came towards Jin again, the tenchi soul easily side stepped out the way as he than sent a hay maker into his jaw with so much force that it'd rock him backwards as the Oni was flying backwards Jin grabbed his ankle and pulled his target towards him which would cause any normal human whiplash to the target as Jin would then send his fist into the face of the oni shoving his body into the ground. Not even a struggle from the Oni as he than spoke "Hm seem you broke this body Priest until next time but don't worry we'll be seeing each other real soon." "WHAT IS YOUR PLAN! SPEAK OR I SWEAR I WILL SEND YOU INTO THE PITS OF HELL MYSELF" Before the Oni got another word in there was a ritual being spoke "rgo, draco maledicte et omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te .." As it finished the ONi Jin had in his clutches would began to shake as a heavy black smoke would shoot out the mouth and be sent into the cellings. Knowing it didnt come from him Jin eyes glared at the figure and it was none other than the male from the cell as he gave a chuckle and waved at Jin. "Hey there buddy thought you needed a hand." Rushing towards him and clutching his neck Jin would shout "Who are you damn it! what are their plans SPEAK!" The figure would began to chuckle in the hold as he said as he lowered Jins hand off his neck "Names Cast I hunt what you hunt but I dont have an angel but I do have the powers I knew you would come so i waited here. "Well im here what do you want?" Well Priest the Oni's are plotting something big very big and Ima need your help like you will need mine so I make a deal with you, take me with you and I will explain what their up to and why." :Jin what do you think?" Hearing him Jin would chuckle as he turned his back "No way.." Cast would chuckle as he said "Welp looks like oto will be free then..." :OTO...: Micheal shouted in Jin's head as Jin said "Let me guess Micheal bad news guy?" Before any word was said sirens could be heard surrounding the bulding as Cast would began to skip. "WELP...Whats it gonna be hot shot?" Hearing him Jin would sigh as he said "Just shut up and come on." As Jin walked out with Cast he used his abilities to heal all the wounded and hurt Police men and woman, he also whipped the cams clean. "Oh and Preist where taking my car :D" Category:Ark 18